


pretty boy

by tiredguitarist



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anyways, Dysphoria, F/F, Gay Bucky, Homophobia, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Trans Steve Rogers, Transphobia, a few rarepairs i dont want to tag since this is mainly a stevebucky fic, and gay everyone else, bc i don't know how the adult world works, both internal and external, oops also, struggles with gender roles, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9195233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredguitarist/pseuds/tiredguitarist
Summary: "I told you, Buck. I'm not gonna-""If you don't, I will.""Y-You wouldn't."Bucky grinned."Watch me."





	

Steve was so, so fucked.

 

His arms were up over his head, shoulders contorted and sore. He took a deep breath and tried not to cry. He could get out of this. He was going to be okay.

 

He tried with one final tug to pull his binder up over his head. It stayed put. He fell onto his bed, and cried. He let out a horrid cough, sniffed, and tried to clear his head. There had to be a way out of this. Something that could help him. Or someone.

 

“Hey, Siri,” he said softly. His phone lit up and made the little “ding” sound.

 

“Call Bucky.”

 

His phone rang once, twice, three times, and Steve genuinely thought he was going to die like this. Arms above his head, face smushed against the tan binder. He came to peace with his demise right as Bucky picked up.

 

“Heya, dude. What’s up?”

 

“M’stuck,” Steve said, and Bucky laughed.  

 

“I’ll be right over. Moron.”

 

“Fuckass!” Steve exclaimed, but the line was already dead. He huffed.

 

Five minutes passed. Then fifteen.Then 20, and Steve was about to accept his death again when the front door opened, and the clunk-clunk of boots could be heard walking to his room. Bucky knocked on Steve’s door.

 

“You there?”

 

“Yes! I’m here, just- just get this thing off me, you asshole!”

 

Bucky laughed, swinging open Steve’s door. He tsked and marched over to the bed. The blond whimpered. Bucky rolled his eyes.

 

“Damn puppy dog,” he mumbled as he helped Steve stand up. He straightened his friend’s arms and with one tug, yanked the binder off of Steve.

 

Steve sighed and slipped on his sweatshirt, rubbing his ribs.

 

“Thanks, Buck. I thought I was gonna die in that thing.”

 

“Anything for my best guy! Now, how about we eat? Ya must be awfully worn out, slugger,” Bucky chided, which earned him a swift kick in the shin.

 

Bucky just swung an arm around his friend, and walked with him to Steve’s kitchenette.

 

“Whatcha in the mood for?” Steve asked. Bucky shrugged.

 

“Surprise me.”

 

\---

 

Two bowls of soup and about six episodes of _Futurama_ later, Bucky was fast asleep against Steve on the couch. His head was on Steve’s shoulder, his mouth was hung open, and Steve would’ve thought he looked pretty peaceful, if he wasn’t snoring so damn loud. Steve decided to sit through one more episode, in case Bucky woke up. He felt his phone buzz and fished it out of his pocket, careful not to wake the sleeping giant next to him.

 

_**Sam** : Yo, is Barnes with you? He bailed on us a few hours ago and never bothered to mention where he was going. _

 

Steve rolled his eyes. That sure did sound like Bucky, to disappear without a word to anyone. He was scary good at it, too. In a room one second, then out of it the next.

 

Steve held his phone up and took a quick picture of him and Bucky, clicking save before sending it to Sam.

 

_**Sam** : Awe, should’ve known he just stopped by yours for a cuddle session. See y’all tomorrow. _

 

_**Steve** : shut up, sam. we’ll see u tomm. _

 

Steve grumbled and put his phone back in his pocket. He shouldn’t get that mad about the little quip, it had been a running gag for years, but the joke had started to get under his skin. Most things did these days. Something about hormones and junk, his mom said. Steve sighed and settled further into the couch. He’d watch one more episode, then let Bucky have the couch. One more episode, and he’d go to his room. Just one more…

 

When he woke up, the room was pitch black, and Bucky’s head was in his lap. His mom was standing over him, a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Why don’t you let James have the couch, hm? C'mon, up, up,” she murmured. Steve slipped out from under Bucky, and stood up. Hismom kissed his forehead and pushed him towards his room.

 

“I’ll take care of our intruder. Go.”

 

She made a little shooing motion, and Steve laughed softly. He trudged the short distance to his room, and climbed into bed. Stretching all the way out did feel good, but he’d be lying if he said that sleeping next to someone hadn’t been pretty great.

 

Not that he wanted to sleep next to Bucky.

 

He was sure lying down next to a girl would be even better.

 

Even though he couldn’t really think of a reason why. Maybe girls were all soft where Bucky was rough, sweet where he was mean. Steve wouldn’t know. He wasn’t a girl.

 

He ignored the weird twist in his stomach that accompanied the thought and closed his eyes.

 

His problems would still be there in the morning.

  


**Author's Note:**

> wow!! i know it's short but i wanted to write a warm up, because this is going to be a pretty heavy story, with like, a ton of characters. sounds familiar... 
> 
> this is still a fem!steve fic, but i hated the writing of the earlier version, and also trans boy steve has become my new favorite headcanon. and don't worry, there will definitely be more chapters in the future. hope y'all enjoyed this cute lil snippet!!


End file.
